


Американский бог

by Send_a_raven



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Tarot Challenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Send_a_raven/pseuds/Send_a_raven
Summary: Это начинает пугать - то, как все вокруг думают, что Стив и есть Америка.Не война, не имя, не костюм в цветах флага и даже не щит - это комиксы сделали его таким. И теперь Стив становится богом, пытаясь оставаться живым человеком.У него, конечно, ни черта не выходит.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> В большей степени карточная игра, чем текст - один кусок на один Старший Аркан.

_– А ты, значит, не американец? – спросил он._   
_– Никто не американец, – ответил Среда. – Все изначально родом из других мест._

**0\. the fool**

Потом, когда уже все закончится - совсем все - они будут гулять по Манхэттену, и Баки затащит его в кафе с названием “Бруклин”.  
Они просидят там час, перепробовав треть меню и болтая ни о чем.  
Потом Баки вдруг заметит указатель с названиями улиц за окном и спросит - помнишь, Стиви, здесь все началось? Вот именно здесь, этот перекресток?  
Он покачает головой - нет, извини, не помню. Это даже странно, конечно. Ведь обычно это я тебе показываю что-то, чего не помнишь ты.  
Баки улыбнется и скажет - ну, видимо, это не тот случай, Стив. Ну ничего. Зато я помню.

*  
Это было в тридцать девятом; они нечасто здесь гуляли, слишком дорого, Театральный квартал. Но там было на что посмотреть и помимо театров.  
Стив застрял на углу Бродвея и Сорок третьей, уставившись на странного человека в пальто. Тот сидел на деревянном ящике, играя в наперстки с толпой. Баки прошел почти квартал в сторону Таймс-сквер, прежде чем понял, что Стива уже нет рядом; пришлось вернуться.  
\- Следите внимательно, леди и джентльмены…  
Шарик пропал.

Стив, даже не заметив, что Баки куда-то уходил, схватил его за руку и зашептал:  
\- Как он это делает?  
\- Стив, да прекрати, это обычное дело, пойдем.  
Но Стив стал вместо этого пробираться ближе к центру. Баки вздохнул и, извиняясь, пошел за ним - только чтобы увидеть, как какой-то пьяный тип пинает ногой ящик с наперстками, а Стив..  
Ну конечно, Стив.  
\- Эй, ты не хочешь извиниться?  
Пьяный тип буркнул что-то и смешался с толпой.  
Баки, порадовавшись про себя тихому завершению конфликта, хотел утянуть Стива наконец за собой и пойти дальше, как вдруг человек с наперстками, вернув ящик в вертикальное положение, поднял глаза и улыбнулся Стиву. Губы разошлись шрамами.  
Оказалось, что он был не один. Рядом с ним в похожем пальто сидел старик, который внимательно изучал Стива, а потом наклонился к уху типа со шрамами и прошептал что-то.  
Стив вздрогнул и повернулся, нашел глазами Баки, и они пошли дальше.

Баки выбросил случай из головы еще до возвращения домой, и только одна деталь почему-то не желала забываться. У старика был всего один глаз.

 

**1\. the magician**

\- Какое поколение?  
Это он об иммиграции. Удивительная формулировка. Стиву она не нравится, конечно. Ему приятнее думать, что он американец, но вот его мама с ним бы не согласилась.  
\- Третье.  
Эрскин слегка улыбается.  
\- А вот я - первое.  
\- Но уже чувствуете себя американцем?  
Какой вопрос, такой и ответ. Чего уж там. Стив и сам не чувствует.

Удивительно, насколько сложно было им - Стиву и Эрскину - найти друг друга. Стиву понадобилось предпринять пять попыток попасть в армию, а Эрскину - бежать из нацистской Германии.  
Да и после того не стало легче. Стив проваливал тест за тестом, приходил последним, не приходил вообще - а Эрскин все равно протащил его сквозь систему, заточенную под сильных и успешных.  
Это было маленьким чудом.

Ни один из них не считал себя американцем, поэтому ни один из них не делал этого ради страны. Эрскин просто хотел дать шанс тем, кто будет противостоять Шмидту и Гидре, а Стив воспринимал нацистов как тех ребят, что задирали всех подряд на улице, и считал своим долгом их останавливать.

Именно поэтому так плохо ему было потом, когда все это чудо оказалось превращено в картинки, комиксы, кино и выступления со сцены. Выяснилось, что никому не нужна помощь - армия справлялась вполне самостоятельно. Ей просто нужно было во что-то верить, ну, или власть считала, что нужно; на самом деле ей нужны были деньги. Стив на картинках был хорошим вариантом и для того, и для другого.

Не Стив, конечно.  
Капитан Америка.

 

**2\. the high priestess**

Когда Баки призвали, он все пытался приободрить Стива. Одним из самых дурацких его доводов был тезис про пять миллионов женщин, которые остаются в городе, пока все мужчины уходят на войну. Кроме самого Стива. Таким образом, шансы самого Стива должны были вырасти многократно.  
Вот уж во что даже звучало смешно.

Впрочем, он не поверил бы и в том случае, если бы ему сказали, что лучшее место, чтобы искать девчонок - это армия. Откуда там девчонки?..  
Однако же они нашлись, и Стив сходит с ума, получив новое тело и эту длинноногую толпу впридачу. Он старается держать себя в руках; это, впрочем, не помогает, потому что девчонки оказались сильнее, чем он - чертов суперсолдат. Они просто припирают его к стенке, и он не может вырваться.  
Что Баки сказал бы на это, интересно.  
Впрочем, на месте Стива он бы наверняка не растерялся. Сам Стив не решается заходить дальше поцелуев в коридорах, мучительно краснея; им смешно, и они решают его научить; все это очень увлекательно, но война идет дальше, а они так и катаются с гастролями по стране.

Все меняется, когда он случайно застает двоих из них в слезах. У одной из них убили мужа, а у второй - брата, и они узнали об этом полчаса назад, когда принесли почту.  
Стив обнимает обоих, и они ревут, размазывая тушь по его дурацкому костюму; он сжимает зубы и хочет то ли сломать что-нибудь, то ли тоже разрыдаться.  
Наконец одна из них отстраняется - Лиззи - и стучит кулаком ему в грудь.

\- Ну что сопишь, Капитан. Тебе не место здесь.  
Стив замирает.  
\- Простите..  
Они обе хихикают, улыбаясь сквозь слезы.  
\- Да нет, Стив. Тебе не место здесь - на этих гастролях. Тебе пора на войну. Кто-то же должен спасать тех, кто еще остался в живых.

 

**3\. the empress**

Стиву в целом не хватает уверенности в себе, и если бы у него было время над этим подумать, он бы, наверное, разобрался. Но времени нет - это первый ресурс, который заканчивается на войне.  
Поэтому он просто делит мир на две части: с одной стороны то, что он может, а с другой - то, чего у него никогда не получится. Если бы рядом был Эрскин, он бы спросил, почему часть “то, что он может” почти не выросла, когда вырос сам Стив. Но Эрскина больше нет.

Но однажды стена между одним и другим ломается; это с другой стороны “того, что у него никогда не получится” приходит Пегги Картер, чтобы сказать, что у него получится все.  
Черт бы побрал Пегги. Стив ничего не знает о том, как ломать такие стены, зато она делает это каждый день, просто находясь на фронте. Он влюблен в нее по уши - но гораздо важнее то, что она не стала смотреть на него по-другому, когда вместо просто Стива он стал Капитаном. Она вообще умудряется верить в него так, будто он уже совершил все, что нарисовано в комиксах и снято в кино - хотя он просто кривлялся на сцене, за что ему невыносимо стыдно.

Он так и не разберется никогда, как она это сделала. А может, дело не в ней, а в том, что нужно было спасать Баки. Ответ останется прежним - вот на ступеньках сцены сидит один человек, а вот через пару часов прыгает из самолета с парашютом уже совсем другой. Первый был полон страхов, сомнений и сожалений, а второму наплевать даже на то, выдержат ли его стропы.  
Пегги даже не станет утруждать себя тем, чтобы восхититься им, или удивиться, или похвалить. А он будет знать, почему так - потому что она не ожидала меньшего, только и всего.

 

**4\. the emperor**

\- Ура Капитану Америке!  
Стыд захлестывает с головой, и Стив пытается улыбаться, но это тяжело. Какого же черта, Бак. При чем тут Капитан Америка? При чем тут даже сам Стив, если больше сотни пленных целых три дня шли пешком до линии фронта, и вот наконец дошли, и это их общий подвиг?..  
Но этот придурок только улыбается неестественно широкой улыбкой и продолжает громко хлопать в ладоши, а Стив готов его прибить.

Только вечером, когда они наконец остаются одни, Стиву удается наконец спросить его, зачем он это сделал.  
Ответ неожиданно серьезный.  
\- Хотел посмотреть, остался ли ты собой.  
Краска снова заливает лицо. Ну конечно.  
\- И как по-твоему, Бак?  
\- По-моему, все тот же идиот, что и был. И это отличная новость.

Но несмотря на вердикт, Баки все равно, кажется, проверяет его каждый день. Продолжает сравнивать Стива - до и после, мелкого и большого, Роджерса и Капитана. Смотрит внимательно в глаза, будто ища что-то. Наверное, не находит - раз за разом улыбается так же, как улыбался в Бруклине, и Стив выдыхает. Значит, все в порядке, и можно двигаться дальше.

О том, что дальше двигаться некуда, не знает ни один из них.  
Когда Баки падает с поезда, Стиву становится страшно смотреть в зеркало. Там отражается кто-то, кем Стив отчаянно не хочет стать - поэтому когда он наконец врезается в лед, это происходит из чувства самосохранения. Это всего лишь был простой способ остаться кем-то, кого он считал собой.


	2. Chapter 2

_– Это единственная страна в мире, – сказал в тишине Среда, – которая беспокоится о том, что она собой представляет._  
_– Извини?_  
_– Остальные знают, кто они такие. Никому никогда не приходилось искать сердце Норвегии. Или разыскивать душу Мозамбика. Они знают, кто они._  
_– И?…_  
_– Просто мысли вслух._

 

**5\. the hierophant**

В новом, будущем времени странно очень многое.  
Связь. Реклама. То, с какой скоростью говорят люди. Вкус еды. Сигнализация в квартире. Цветное кино. Музыка.  
Инопланетяне.  
Тор.  
Халк.  
И то, что сделал Говард Старк за семьдесят лет.

Тони переплюнул своего отца во всем, кроме одного - Говард так и не перестал искать затонувший вместе со Стивом самолет. И если бы он просто искал. Он собирал рисунки и письма; он сохранил военную форму Стива; он открыл музей; он финансировал чертовы комиксы. Тони ненавидел Капитана, потому что тому - мертвому - доставалось все внимание Говарда.  
А в результате, когда Стив проснулся спустя семьдесят лет, он проснулся оглушительно, чудовищно знаменитым. И это - самое странное, что есть в будущем.

Есть всего несколько человек, которые в этом новом времени воспринимают его как живого и равного себе; остальные смотрят одновременно с восхищением и как будто сквозь него, и их интересует все, кроме настоящего Стива. Они задают чудовищные вопросы, они фотографируют его, они преследуют его, они приглашают его к себе; Стив старается не отказываться, ходит на интервью, фотографируется, пытается относиться с пониманием к фанатам.  
Но он точно знает, что это не его фанаты.  
Это все вообще не про него. Это про Капитана.

 

**6\. the lovers**

А потом он находит Баки. Или Баки находит его, какая разница.  
Все, что было до того - от падения Баки с поезда до момента, когда Стив сбивает с него маску и больше не может драться - схлопывается, стирается в памяти, падает куда-то глубоко. Это все неважно теперь, это какая-то чужая жизнь.  
Дальше тоже сложно, но Стив наконец-то счастлив.  
Даже тогда, когда они дерутся, даже тогда, когда он падает в Потомак следом за щитом. Даже когда он полгода безуспешно выслеживает Баки. Даже когда тот возвращается и с порога объявляет, что ничего не помнит.

Стив снова чувствует себя живым, и это единственное, что важно.  
Баки врет, конечно, что не помнит. Память восстанавливается - иногда мелкими деталями, иногда большими кусками. Но он помнит Стива, и вернулся только поэтому.

Стив снова чувствует себя живым.  
Он падает на ковер и смеется почти до слез, когда Баки, хмурый с утра, идет в ванную, но вместо двери врезается в Стива, и -  
\- Придурок.  
И ведь не притормаживает даже.  
Оборачивается и уходит мыться, довольный произведенным эффектом.

Стив снова чувствует себя живым. Наконец-то кто-то видит его, а не американскую икону; человека, а не плакат.  
Баки помнит не все, но ему этого достаточно. Он может положить Стиву на плечи плед. Может сделать ему завтрак. Может выгнать его гулять. Может наорать, когда считает, что Стив недостаточно осторожен.  
Может послать его к черту и обозвать тупицей.  
Может спихнуть его с дивана, чтобы усесться туда самому.  
Может притянуть к себе и обнять, когда Стива трясет после боя, или ему страшно, или грустно.

Может поцеловать. Сначала кажется, что в шутку, но потом Стив смотрит ему в глаза, и Баки чертыхается и дергает его на себя так, что они чуть не выбивают друг другу зубы.  
Это, в общем, больно, но какая разница.

От этого Стив только живее.

 

**7\. the chariot**

Это начинает пугать - то, как все вокруг думают, что Стив и есть Америка.

Не настоящая, конечно.  
Не все эти дороги, мотели, проблемы с оружием и с демократией, бургеры, маленькие городки, умирающий Детройт и ложь в прессе. Самая многонациональная и пестрая на свете, страна переселенцев состоит из множества хороших и плохих вещей, как и любая другая страна. На каждое чудо вроде Гранд-Каньона приходится своя Долина Смерти.

Когда Стив задумается об этом, он поймет, что Америка - как любая другая страна - просто хочет во что-то верить. Только глухой не слышал об американской мечте. Никто не знает, что это, но все верят. По-разному - кто-то искренне и честно, кто-то посмеиваясь, но подсознательно все же желая, чтобы она оказалась правдой.  
И однажды она оказалась. Как и любая мечта, она стоила очень дорого. Но теперь она существует в реальности.

Когда он задастся вопросом о том, что же привело к такому результату, он найдет ответ. Это не война, не имя, не костюм в цветах флага и даже не щит. Это комиксы.  
Комиксы сделали его таким.

Одной сыворотки не было бы достаточно - вот Баки тоже досталась такая, но он остается неизвестным, и если за ним и тянется что-то, то только страх, а не надежды, мечты и верования. Комиксы сделали Капитана знаменитым, он выиграл войну и героически умер, а потом воскрес. В комиксах он всегда прав, он не допускает ошибок, он - справедливость, он - сила, он - все, с помощью чего Америка побеждает зло.

Они называют Капитана американской иконой, и все это катится к черту куда быстрее, чем ему бы того хотелось. Он ведь не икона - не изображение бога; он и есть бог.

Стиву отчаянно хочется, чтобы Капитаном был кто-то другой.

 

**8\. strength**

Стив начинает различать, когда люди хотят поговорить с ним, а когда с Капитаном. Когда видят его - а когда маску, снятую с плаката. Надо сказать, плакат побеждает - настоящий Стив мало кого интересует.

Он знает только одного человека, который близко подошел к тому состоянию, в котором сейчас он сам. Старк сросся со своей маской, и это не маска Железного человека, а маска гения и миллиардера.  
Он мог бы быть живым богом, на самом деле мог бы. Он почти был им - пока не попал в Афганистан. А потом случилось чудо - Тони хватило человечности отказаться от всего, чем он был, и начать заново.  
Вопреки расхожему представлению о нем, все, чего по-настоящему хочет Старк - чтобы с его миром и его семьей все было в порядке. В понятие о мире Старка включен весь земной шар, а в семью - все Мстители, Пеппер, Роуди и еще толпа народу, и он бесит их всех. Он делает, что может, этого никогда не будет достаточно, его клеймят за ошибки и не замечают его достижений - а он просто идет дальше.  
Так что он упустил свой шанс и упускает его снова и снова. Он хочет спасти мир, но у него не получается, он делает ошибки, ему плохо, он влюблен, у него куча проблем, панические атаки, депрессия, он слишком человек - и уже не станет никем другим.

Поэтому Стив, конечно, хочет спросить Тони, как тот справляется. Но правда в том, что он не справляется: его ошибки одна хуже другой. И если Тони вообще с чем-то и справился - так это с тем, чтобы не стать идеальным.

Проблема в том, что этого Стив не может себе позволить. Он боится ошибаться, боится провалов, потому что каждый его провал - это чья-то смерть. Поэтому он продолжает стараться, и у него отлично выходит быть идеальным, в отличие от Старка.  
С каждым новым успехом рамки идеала все уже, и места для Стива в них все меньше. Зато в них отлично умещается Капитан.

 

**9\. the hermit**

Его слышно, и поэтому Стив не вздрагивает, когда на плечи ложатся теплые руки.  
\- Ты хотел меня видеть?  
Ну да, хотел. Только вслух я об этом не сказал, думает Стив. Но видимо, это тебе не мешает.  
\- Да, спасибо. Я надеялся, ты сможешь объяснить мне, что со мной.  
Тор садится рядом, усмехаясь.

\- Как ты думаешь, что с тобой?  
Стив закрывает глаза. Нужно сказать это вслух наконец - просто чтобы услышать самому.  
\- Я становлюсь таким же, как ты.  
\- Ну вот, ты и сам все знаешь.  
Стив дергается, как от удара. Слова очень тихие - не сравнить с тем, как обычно звучит голос Тора. Очень тихие, а бьют куда больнее, чем можно было бы представить. Он знал, что не ошибается.  
Но очень хотел ошибиться.  
\- Что ты хочешь узнать на самом деле?  
\- Как это остановить.  
\- Почему ты думаешь, что я знаю, как? Стив. Посмотри на меня. Был бы я здесь, если бы знал, как?  
\- Нет?  
Тор улыбается.  
\- Конечно, нет.

Конечно, нет. Он давно стал богом и отчаянно пытается перейти эту грань с другой стороны. Ему не нужны гром и молнии, он не хочет быть объектом поклонения и не хочет сражаться. Ему до чертиков нравится этот мир, и он хотел бы здесь просто жить.

Но Стив не знает других богов, и больше спросить не у кого.  
Какой же тихий голос.  
\- Стив, я боюсь, что ничем не могу тебе помочь. Я ищу путь назад уже много веков и до сих пор не нашел.  
Тор смеется:  
\- Даже пытался уничтожить молот. Ничего не вышло.  
Стиву вдруг остро хочется, чтобы щит исчез - еще тогда, в Потомаке. Но он не исчез. Он всегда рядом.  
\- Что мне делать.  
Если бы Стив мог слушать все это со стороны, он бы знал - ответ звучит не менее отчаянно, чем вопрос.  
\- Оставайся человеком, пока можешь им быть. Держись, как только можешь. За что угодно держись.


	3. Chapter 3

_\- Ты пойми, что такое бог. Магии в этом нет никакой. Ты – это просто ты, но такой, в какого люди верят. Это как быть концентрированной, увеличенной сущностью тебя самого. Это как стать громом, или мощью бегущего коня, или мудростью. Ты вбираешь в себя всю веру и становишься выше, круче, становишься чем-то большим, чем человек. Ты кристаллизуешься. – Он снова помолчал. – А потом приходит день, и о тебе забывают, в тебя больше не верят, не приносят тебе жертв, им теперь плевать, и вот ты уже играешь в наперстки на углу Бродвея и Сорок третьей._

 

**10\. wheel of fortune**

Первый раз это случается совершенно случайно. Это очередная их срочная миссия в Нью-Йорке, с ней должен был справиться Тони, но у него не вышло. Теперь Тони сидит с сотрясением и его мутит, бомба обезврежена, а Стив пытается пробиться через толпу журналистов.  
Обычно на вопросы отвечает кто угодно, кроме него - но сегодня у них и нет вопросов, только восторженные похвалы. Обычно Стив теряется от такого и старается побыстрее уйти. Но сегодня ему навстречу вылетает девчонка, которую он только что спас, и.. падает перед ним на колени.  
Сказать, что Стиву стыдно - ничего не сказать. Это уже случалось и раньше, особенно на войне, и он каждый раз краснеет, как рак, начинает бормотать извинения вперемешку с благодарностями и старается как можно быстрее поднять человека на ноги. Он чувствует себя очень глупо - вот и в этот раз так же.

Почти так же.  
Он смотрит сверху вниз на склоненную голову - и в первый раз в жизни вдруг понимает, что ему это нравится.

Он дергается вперед и поднимает девчонку наверх. Тут же становится ясно, что ей плохо, что она надышалась дымом, и он зовет медиков; они забирают ее через минуту, и этой минуты оказывается достаточно, чтобы Стив очнулся.  
Ему отчетливо кажется, что только что здесь стоял не он. Ощущение настолько физическое, что тянет пойти в лабораторию и попросить Беннера проверить. Этот другой - ему не было стыдно. Ему нравилось. Он принимал похвалы, как должное, и ему нужно было еще, он чувствовал голод, и жажду, и он был весь как огонь. Все это длилось не больше минуты, но Стив почему-то не может выбросить это из головы.

На следующий день Стив сидит дома и чувствует себя так, как будто у него похмелье. Кто-то присылает ему фотографию, которую сделал вчера один из журналистов - на ней Капитан Америка держит несчастную девчонку за плечи, не давая ей упасть.  
Стив долго вглядывается в собственное лицо на фотографии, пытаясь понять, что же с ним не так. Лицо кажется очень знакомым и очень чужим при этом - как будто тысячу раз видел его, но не в зеркале, а.. напечатанным?  
И вдруг он вспоминает, где он видел это лицо. Оно не его, конечно.  
Это лицо Капитана Америки - лицо с комиксов и плакатов. Бесконечно дружелюбное и бесконечно чужое лицо.

 

**11\. justice**

\- Но ведь это не ты.  
Стив поднимает глаза, и этого оказывается достаточно.  
Только Баки видит, где заканчивается Капитан и начинается Стив; только он в состоянии провести черту, построить стену и закрыть дверь между одним и другим.  
Больше никто не мог.  
Если бы кто-то и умел это - их уже нет в живых.

Просто посмотреть в глаза, и нет больше Капитана; он остается за порогом, он не может войти, он просто не поместится там, где прячутся они. Их двое, им чудовищно много лет, но они не стареют; они не похожи на людей иногда - но они все еще люди.  
Это Стив, а это Баки.  
Стив не любит кофе с молоком, а Баки обожает; Стив любит старые фильмы, а Баки - новые блокбастеры; Стив иногда не может разобраться с телефоном, и тогда он отдает его Баки; оба не умеют покупать одежду по размеру - Стив все время покупает меньше, чем нужно, потому что до сих пор не привык, а Баки - больше, чем нужно, потому что хочет спрятаться; оба обожают дурацкие клетчатые пледы; Стив рисует лучше, чем можно было бы подумать, и больше всего он рисует Баки; оба умеют готовить, но Баки умеет еще и печь; громче всего они ругаются из-за бейсбола; больше всего на свете они любят друг друга.

Нет здесь Капитана.  
Нет и не было никогда.  
Это он раздает приказы - Стив всегда этого боялся; это он идет в бой - Стив никогда не хотел убивать; это он ведет войну - Стив хотел бы просто жить.  
Это Капитан дрался с Зимним Солдатом. А Стив просто не дал ему закончить, выбросив щит в Потомак.

Одного взгляда достаточно - Стива выбрасывает на берег.  
Он живой. Две руки, две ноги, все еще человек, просто человек и может думать своей головой. Ему страшно, но он все еще человек.

А раз он все еще человек, то можно протянуть руку - и обнаружить, что не один.

 

**12\. the hanged man**

Баки внимательно смотрит на него, будто что-то решая про себя. А потом вдруг говорит:  
\- Ладно, Стив. Не буду говорить, что я точно все понимаю. Но я вижу разницу, и думаю, что этого достаточно.  
Они разговаривают, почему-то стоя посреди коридора в квартире, как будто собираясь уходить. Но никто не уходит.  
Стиву панически страшно.  
\- Только ты и видишь. Я боюсь…  
\- Заткнись.  
Стив замолкает и просто смотрит.  
\- Я знаю, чего ты боишься, придурок. Ты боишься, что это сожрет тебя целиком, и больше не будет Стива Роджерса - останется только Капитан Америка, мать его. Так вот. Я не уверен, что я точно все понимаю, но я тебя вытащу. Даже если станет совсем плохо. Даже если ты забудешь, кто ты такой. Даже если попытаешься убить меня за это - я тебя вытащу.  
\- Почему?..  
И тут же получает локтем под ребра. Металлическим.  
\- Подумай еще раз, щенок, прежде чем повторить этот тупой вопрос. Потому что ты уже сделал то же самое для меня.

И Стив ломается.  
Он даже не в состоянии выдать какую-нибудь идиотскую шутку в ответ, как у них принято. Он верит этому обещанию безоговорочно, и хотя черт его знает, как в принципе можно вытащить человека из такого - он верит.  
Баки делает шаг вперед, и Стив оказывается между ним и стеной.

\- Не бойся, Стиви. Держись.  
Стив почти сползает по стене - усталость накрывает его с головой. Устал бояться.  
Он утыкается носом в стык живого плеча и металла, забрасывает руки Баки на шею и закрывает глаза.  
\- За что держаться.  
Выходит почти шепотом.  
Баки усмехается, целует его, почти кусает - и тянет майку наверх.  
\- Если больше не за что, держись за меня.

 

**13\. death**

Стива хватает на месяцы. Он старается меньше ходить на публичные мероприятия, но это не срабатывает.  
Более того, это срабатывает наоборот. Он становится только все более популярным, а с каждой следующей успешной миссией фанатов у него все больше.

Ему, наверное, не помешал бы провал. Какой-нибудь громкий, позорный провал, который бы напомнил и людям вокруг, и ему самому, что он человек и способен ошибаться. Но провалов не случается.  
Зато случается так, что Стив спасает Манхэттен в одиночку, и это кажется последним гвоздем в крышку гроба.

Он стоит, весь в пыли, грязи и царапинах, и отвечает на вопросы репортеров. И мучительно хочет сбежать - ведь на один вопрос приходится десяток восторженных похвал, и Стиву страшно, он не хочет всего этого слушать, он просто делал то, что считал правильным.

Ведь это расхожая история. Буквально две тысячи лет назад с парнем приключилось все то же самое; он просто делал, что считал правильным, а потом умер за это. А теперь уже никому не важно, что именно он считал правильным. Всем надо во что-то верить.  
Проблема со Стивом только в том, что он тоже умер за то, что считал нужным - а потом воскрес.  
И теперь становится богом, пытаясь оставаться живым человеком. У него, конечно, ни черта не выходит.

Стиву страшно, и на вопросы вместо него отвечает Капитан. Он улыбается так, как будто сошел со страниц комиксов.

Стиву кажется, что это последний день, когда ему было позволено оставаться в живых.

 

**14\. temperance**

Баки - последний, кто помнит настоящего Стива Роджерса. Стив знает об этом, но этого, конечно, мало - и Стива это не спасет.  
Баки день за днем смотрит на то, как все меньше в нем от человека и все больше - от чертова истукана из комиксов. Мучительно. Глупо. Ничего нельзя сделать.

В этой божественной истории он мог бы быть пророком, конечно. Первым апостолом. Рассказывать всем желающим, что именно считал правильным его Капитан. Написать о нем книгу. Считаться истиной в первой и последней инстанции.  
Заработать на этом, в конце концов.

Но он не будет.  
Баки до трясущихся рук и желания убивать ненавидит Капитана - и это очень, очень личные счеты. Капитан съедает с потрохами того, кого Баки любит.  
Поэтому когда Стива не станет, Баки либо уйдет в тень, либо займется бессмысленной деятельностью по саботажу этого чертова культа голубоглазой американской мечты.  
Комиксы хорошо горят.  
Но их слишком много.

Впрочем, комиксы дела не исправят. Он ведь обещал Стиву - что бы ни случилось, как бы далеко тот ни провалился, каким бы страшным не оказался итог - он будет пытаться его вернуть, потому что однажды Стив сделал то же самое для него.  
Да и не только поэтому. Чего только не сделаешь, если вас двое, и друг без друга никак.

 

**15\. the devil**

Стив не смог вспомнить потом, как так вышло. Пытался, но последовательность событий путалась и рвалась, как истлевшая наполовину нить.

Вот он на вечеринке. Это тот же день, что и его успешное спасение Манхэттена в одиночку.  
Страх куда-то исчез. Остались только огонь, голод и жажда. Сконцентрироваться не получалось, зато казалось, что наконец-то получается опьянеть. Разговаривать легче; он уже никого не стесняется; кто-то все время пытается его обнять, это каждый раз кто-то новый; это приятно.  
Был еще момент, когда кто-то встревоженно дергал его за полу рубашки; оказалось, что это Старк, и Стив так удивился, что на секунду как будто даже протрезвел. Испугался.

Если даже Старк трезвее меня, то что со мной?..

Но этого хватило ненадолго.  
Какие-то две девчонки очень настойчиво бегали за ним, они были очень восторженные, и ему это нравилось; одна из них была черноволосой, темные глаза, она напоминала ему кого-то, но он никак не мог вспомнить, кого; все хотел поставить ее прямо перед собой и разглядеть, но не получалось; они обе хихикали и практически висели на нем.  
Потом вокруг стало очень тихо, и оказалось, что он зачем-то притащил их на свой этаж; дальше помнилось совсем частями. Вот они обнаружили проигрыватель; вот они пьют вино; вот одна из них раздевается, а вторая раздевает его; вот он пытается не запутаться, где чьи руки; вот он окончательно теряет контроль, вбиваясь в одну из них и не видя синяков, которые расцветают у них на бедрах.

И вдруг он поднимает глаза.  
В дверях комнаты стоит Баки.  
Это последнее, что он помнит четко - стыд и ужас нахлынули так резко, что он очнулся, пришел в себя, как будто вынырнул из-под воды и вдохнул.  
Баки развернулся и вышел.

Его сразу утянуло обратно под воду. Там было тихо и темно.

 

**16\. the tower**

На сборы у Баки уходит пять минут. Из них две он тратит на то, чтобы выдохнуть и постараться никого не убить.  
Вот же сукин сын. Если раньше все это еще можно было списать на обман зрения, то сейчас уж точно нет. Серьезно, Стив, две девчонки одновременно?..  
И сам себя одергивает. Серьезно, потому что это не Стив.

Черт его знает, где сейчас настоящий Стив, но точно не в этой спальне.

Ладно. Обещал ведь вытащить этого тупицу, и пришло время выполнять обещание. Рюкзак с документами и деньгами, сумка с винтовкой, ботинки. Телефон донести до ближайшей мусорки.  
Было смутное подозрение, что там, куда он отправляется, телефон все равно не будет работать. Написать Романовой, чтобы не дергалась, написать Тору, что может понадобиться помощь.  
Запихать шмотки в шкаф. Возвращаться в Башню Баки все равно не собирается.

И уже на пороге он вдруг натыкается на щит и почему-то решает забрать его с собой.  
Решение странное, абсолютно нерациональное. Весь остальной вес распределен по спине, щит будет только мешать; его наверняка будут искать из-за щита; более того, наверняка найдут, потому что нет времени вытаскивать из него маячки.

Тем не менее, Баки закидывает его за спину, напоследок широко ухмыляясь собственному отражению в зеркале.

\- Ну и кто теперь Капитан, ты, ублюдок.


	4. Chapter 4

_– Скоро, – произнес потрескивающий голос огня у него за спиной, – они падут. Скоро они падут, и звездный народ встретится с людьми земли. Среди них будут герои и те, кто будет убивать чудовищ и приносить знание, но никто из них не будет богом. Это дурное место для богов._

 

**17\. the star**

Баки выходит из башни, напоследок козырнув видеокамере, и тащится пешком в сторону Таймс-сквер. Щит болтается за спиной. Самое время задаться вопросом, почему его никто не останавливает; но люди расступаются перед ним, как будто не замечая его.  
Хорошо, другой вопрос. Куда он, собственно, собирается?  
Вопрос еще лучше - как он в принципе собирается вытащить Стива из этого дерьма?  
И наконец, вопрос на миллион - почему он так уверенно куда-то идет, хотя по-хорошему, прежде чем куда-то идти, нужен план?

Баки не привык врать себе, поэтому ответ находится быстро.  
Очевидно, план есть. Он просто его еще не знает. Так бывало на миссиях, и это ощущение должно было бы заставить его паниковать, но почему-то этого не происходит.  
Может быть, дело в щите, усмехается он сам себе. Может быть, любой, кто несет его, обретает достаточно уверенности в себе, чтобы выдавать ее за план.

В ушах звенит от шума вокруг, он проходит Таймс-сквер и идет дальше на юг; голоса вокруг сливаются в гул. Бродвей полон афиш, люди уходят из театров, но вечер, конечно, все еще не заканчивается. Повсюду до сих пор продают газеты и билеты.  
\- Донна Саммер!  
\- Фаринелли!  
\- Король-лев! Алладин!  
Баки останавливается, едва не врезавшись в спину какого-то длинного типа в пальто. Тип размахивает билетами и продолжает орать про Короля-льва, не обращая внимания, и Баки уже собирается идти дальше, но тип вдруг оборачивается.  
Губы расходятся шрамами в улыбке, а из-под шапки торчат волосы рыжие настолько, что кажутся ненастоящими; Баки вспоминает моментально - тридцать девятый год, наперстки, Стив, вся жизнь с тех пор прошла, а у этого мудака даже пальто не прохудилось. Вопросов тьма, вариантов действий еще больше, мысли разбегаются в стороны; в итоге он просто хватает его за рукав пальто и выдает:  
\- А я думал, Король-лев - это мультик.

 

**18\. the moon**

Он открывает глаза в пустой квартире. Мыслей нет - ни одной. Ни стыда, ни разочарования, ни чувства вины; очень тихо.  
Слышно, как часы тикают.

Что-то поменялось, кажется, но он сам не может понять, что.  
Мир стал проще; вместо черно-белого разделения на плохое и хорошее он приобрел отчетливый красный цвет. Нет хорошего или плохого, есть только.. еда, пожалуй. Черт его знает, как они зовут это. Как они живут без этого? Как он жил?..

Босые ноги шлепают по полу.  
В квартире больше никого нет; по полу валяются тряпки, в которых он опознает свою одежду. Открывает шкафы; одежды много, но совсем не вся она принадлежит ему.  
Здесь жил кто-то еще?..

Ответа на этот вопрос в голове не находится, зато появляется какое-то глухое раздражение. Он не помнит; не может, не хочет вспомнить. Ему нет дела до того, кто еще здесь был, почему нужно вспомнить?.. не нужно. К черту. Нужно только найти щит. Потом можно уйти.

Щита нет.  
Он не пугается - молча, спокойно открывает один за другим шкафы, заходит во все комнаты, но щита нигде нет. Единственное, что приходит ему в голову: тот, кто был здесь раньше, забрал щит с собой. Раздражение растет, превращаясь в холодную злость. Он хлопает дверью квартиры, спускается на общий этаж и видит там знакомое лицо.  
\- Стив?  
Он хмурится. Имя знакомое, но уже не кажется принадлежащим ему.  
Человек напротив кладет руки ему на плечи - и он понимает отчетливо, что это не человек вовсе.  
\- А, чтоб тебя. Капитан!  
Вот это уже другой разговор. Он вспоминает - это Тор. Он такой же.  
\- Тор. Кто унес мой щит, - слова получаются с трудом, голос хриплый, а злость затапливает с головой. Он не ждет помощи, но..  
\- Я отведу тебя к нему.

 

**19\. the sun**

\- А ты кто такой-то?  
Сукин сын, думает про себя Баки, ведь мне потребуется бутылка водки только для того, чтобы начать отвечать на этот вопрос.  
Они идут по Бродвею, людей вокруг все меньше и меньше, а рыжий тип, так и не назвав своего имени, почему-то сказал, что может ему помочь. Баки, впрочем, уверен, что он это не про мультик сказал.  
За помощью они уходят все дальше и дальше, а у Баки в голове возникает все больше подробностей того вечера. Был еще кто-то - одноглазый старик в шляпе.  
Именно его они встречают в каком-то обшарпанном баре; старик допивает пиво, грохает стаканом об стойку и приглашает их за собой куда-то вглубь зала.  
\- Зажмурься.  
Баки хватает ума не пытаться пошутить про степень обшарпанности сортира, куда его ведут, в конце узкого коридора открывается дверь, и воздух вокруг резко меняется.  
\- Шуточку про Канзас тоже можешь пропустить. Открывай глаза.

Единственное, что осталось тем же - это сам Баки.  
Они стоят на краю обрыва, внизу ревет океан, а вокруг простирается море и море травы. Где-то за спиной - в тумане - угадываются горы; тропинка от обрыва ведет к огромному деревянному дому. Пальто его спутников больше похожи на плащи; старик машет рукой в сторону дома.  
\- Раз уж ты нас нашел, солдат, можешь зайти.  
Баки и хотел бы огрызнуться, но язык не поворачивается.  
\- Ты тоже не скажешь, как тебя зовут?  
Старик усмехается.  
\- Могу и сказать. Выбирай любое имя, какое больше нравится. Игг? Видур? Гримнир?  
Имена вертятся на языке чем-то знакомым, но Баки никак не может ухватить мысль. Что же это было, одноглазый, в шляпе.. Стива бы спросить.  
И вдруг вспоминает.  
У Стива была книжка, вот откуда он знает про одноглазого.  
\- Один.  
Старик хохочет, долго и с удовольствием. Баки вспоминает и про его побратима, который скалится рядом; в голове ни одной связной мысли, только чертова надежда; он снова зажмуривается, но ветер с океана продолжает дуть, а боги все так же заразительно смеются.

 

**20\. judgement**

Никто почему-то не задает ему вопросов. Они сидят в одной из комнат деревянного дома; Баки знает, что не выберется из этих коридоров без посторонней помощи, но ему все равно.  
Они пьют и пьют, и перестать приходится только тогда, когда вдалеке у обрыва вдруг возникает яркое алое пятно. Присмотревшись, Баки опознает в этом пятне плащ Тора.  
А рядом с ним кого-то еще.

Один двигает стакан в сторону и внимательно смотрит на Баки.  
\- Ну, солдат? Ты мой гость. Если хочешь, они не войдут сюда.  
Баки качает головой, а Локи растягивает губы в улыбке.  
\- Не этого он хочет.  
\- А чего же?  
\- Он хочет, чтобы его друг снова стал обычным человеком.  
Один усмехается. Они разговаривают между собой, а Баки не может себя заставить выговорить хоть слово - или хотя бы оторвать взгляд от плаща за окном.  
\- А почему он думает, что мы можем помочь ему с этим?  
\- Потому что он помнит, как все начиналось. Он думает, что это сделали мы.  
\- Конечно, это сделали мы. В той же мере, что человек, бросивший камень в воду, делает круги на воде.  
Слова все так же не находятся, а два силуэта за окном все ближе и ближе; сказать, что Баки страшно - ничего не сказать.  
\- А ведь он сделает что угодно, Гримнир.  
\- И я все равно не смогу ему помочь. Здесь не за что торговаться, нечего просить, нечего исправлять.  
\- Он готов встать на его место.  
Один хлопает в ладоши.  
\- А ты и правда великий воин, солдат. Но ты не сможешь занять его место. Никто не может.  
Хлопает входная дверь, и слышны тяжелые шаги; Баки ловит себя на том, что начинает дрожать.  
Доски в коридорах скрипят.

Он встает и вынимает пистолет из кобуры; боги равнодушно смотрят на него. Он разлепляет губы.  
\- Нечего просить, да?  
Один медленно кивает.  
\- И ничего не исправить, и не за что торговаться, и мне не занять его места?  
Они кивают оба, а шаги все ближе. Дверь наконец открывается; Тор улыбается Одину, но Баки не может оторвать взгляда от того, кто идет сразу за ним.  
Чертово лицо с плаката, равнодушное, мертвое, злое лицо. Чертово обещание. Чертов Капитан.  
Баки выдыхает, заставляет себя собраться - и вскидывает вверх руку с пистолетом.  
Лицо напротив искажается гневом, и он наконец стреляет.

\- Я посвящаю эту смерть Стиву.

 

**21\. the world**

Голова болит так, как будто в нее выстрелили. Стив открывает глаза; над головой серое небо, и кажется, скоро начнется дождь. Он лежит прямо на земле, а рядом сидит кто-то; на плечах у него красный плащ.

Тут же лежит его щит, и Стив пробует дотянуться до него. Из-под плаща высовывается металлическая рука и дергает щит на себя. Стив так удивляется, что пытается сесть; голова взрывается болью.

\- Привет, Стиви.  
Баки улыбается, глядя на него, а Стив вдруг замечает губу, прокушенную до крови. Пытается - и ничего не может вспомнить. Только обещание, которое дал ему Баки, а потом темноту; наверное, тому пришлось выполнить это чертово обещание. Наверное, было плохо.  
Стив садится поближе к Баки, и тот обнимает его за плечи.  
\- Что за плащ.  
\- Да здесь холодно, а у Тора их знаешь сколько.  
Они оба усмехаются, а потом Стив все же решается спросить.  
\- Что случилось.  
Баки морщится.  
\- Уверен, что хочешь знать?  
\- Нет. Но ты все-таки расскажи.  
\- Я его убил.  
Стив хмурится, не понимая.  
\- Кого, Бак?  
Баки пихает его локтем в бок.  
\- Капитана Америку, придурок. Ты больше не он. И щит больше не твой.  
\- Как можно было убить Капитана?..  
У Стива в голове не укладывается. Впрочем, неудивительно. Больно так, что тут и простую мысль не уложишь.  
\- Сложно объяснить, Стиви. Но мы не совсем.. в нашем мире, как мне сказали. Мы за сценой, и тут возможно все. И нам пора уходить.  
Баки встает и протягивает руку Стиву, помогая подняться.  
\- А с щитом что будешь делать?..  
\- Да есть один знакомый, ему отдам.

Их обоих трясет, и Баки притягивает Стива к себе, оборачивая полой плаща. Стив улыбается, закрывая глаза.  
\- Плащ-то вернешь?  
\- Неа. Обойдется. Ты больше не национальное достояние, мать его, а я больше не солдат. Должно же остаться хоть что-то на память.  
\- И чертов плащ подойдет?  
\- Конечно. Это отличный плащ.


End file.
